


Fall.

by Kookiewaifuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarrython, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, gay ships are yay ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiewaifuu/pseuds/Kookiewaifuu
Summary: Draco's mother insists he go back to Hogwarts for the 8th year. She wants him to go back to his life again. But draco doesn't want to go back. He doesn't believe he has any life to live anymore. Moreover, if he goes back- he’ll have to deal with him. He’ll have to face Harry Bloody Potter.How is he going to do that when he can't even face himself?-angst warning-





	1. Chapter 1- Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1- Draco Malfoy**

"but-mother-" 

"no buts, Draco. i wont have you not complete your education." his mother said sternly, while she sorted his fathers study. 

The ministry had barged in a few hours ago for an 'emergency inspection.' Draco didn't understand why they tried. everything that could possibly be confiscated or land them in trouble was expertly hidden by his parents. And he knew they were safer here than in the hands of the ministry. Nobody knew better than Draco how incompetent they could be. These 'inspections' had become so regular, Draco was on first name basis with some of the inspectors. Just today he had cheerfully greeted Arthur Weasely with a "how goes it, Weaselby? lovely afternoon eh?" it earned him quite a few scowls and an eye roll from his mother but it managed to delight him to no end.   
Or as far as delighting went. 

Draco's mother it seemed- was always tired. Flitting in between the manor and ministry for inspections and his fathers trial. It was certain he was going to be arrested, but his mother was trying her best to get his sentence reduced. Draco didn't feel any affection towards his father. 

These days, it seemed Draco didn't feel at all.

Or, he felt too much. But he was determined not to show it. What was the point? Its not like anybody cared. 

"DRACO!"   
"Yes mother?" He moved languidly to put his arms around her.   
"Where do you keep getting lost?" She smiled tapping his head. 

Draco wished he was 11 again. Eleven and his mother holding him. Eleven and his father telling him about Hogwarts. Eleven and having dinner at 7 sharp. Eleven and missing dinner at 7, so his mother sneaking him dinner after his father retired to his study. Eleven and practicing flying because Quidditch. Eleven and sneaking out of bed to read in the library. Eleven and playing with Dobby. Eleven and being happy.   
At eleven it seemed leaving the manor would be the most difficult this he did. At fifteen, staying here was the most terrifying thing he did and at eighteen he would rather be- anywhere but here, or no where. 

"Just thinking." he said kissing her forehead. For a few moments his mother relaxed leaning into him. He was taller than her now (a growth spurt in the fourth year.)   
"Draco." she turned to face him, "Please- you aren't even considering going back. I want you to finish your education and realize your dreams. What happened to wanting to be a healer or a potions master? What happened to finding dragons?" Her voice softened. "Draco you have a whole life ahead of you."   
He wanted to burst into laughter. "We don't know that yet do we mother? My trial is next week." His mother stiffened at the mention of his trial. They had wordlessly decided not to mention it since they had received the date last week. "You will be fine at the trial." His mother said turning away from her towards, the portrait of one of his great-grandmother on the east wall.  
unlike most magical portraits- it didn't move. it was a painting from a famous muggle painter, Mr. Vinci. He had been in love with his great grandmother and before his death he had sent it to her and kept a copy for himself. Her name was Monalisse Malfoy, owing to her french parentage( my grandfather had an undying affection for Veela. Don't ask.) It was a whole hassle making a copy for the Louvre in France and having the original at home. If you're wondering - yes Monalisse - Mona Lisa. Yep same old. 

" _Patefio_." His mother flicked her wand at the painting. It revealed an intricately carved door surrounding the painting. It shifted open for her,and i followed her inside. There were many such ' _safe places_ ' in the manor. They opened only for a Malfoy, which is why they never appeared to the ministry.   
"What makes you think that mother? Goyle is rotting in azkaban as we speak. I'm the same." he spat out.  
"You are not, Draco, You are a Malfoy. And you didn't actively take part in the war." she said sitting down to draft a letter.   
"Mother. I was there. At the battle of Hogwarts - with a- a dark mark! I  let in the death eaters the night Dumbledore died. If we're following everyone else i deserve azkaban. No, that's ,a little mild. Maybe i should let a dementor ki-" he should've seen it coming. The slap ricocheted of the stone walls.   
"Don't you dare. Draco Malfoy. Don't you Fucking dare." his mother rarely ever cursed, but she was shaking. the tears in her eyes hurt more than the slap to his face.   
"Mother-" she pulled him into her, ferociously hugging him, as if she wanted to cover him from everything that would hurt him.   
  
_But how could she protect him from himself?_  

"We were at war Draco. It was for survival." she was crying now.   
"Mother. people _died_. And we could have stopped it." He realized he was crying too.   
"No Draco. You know he would've killed us. You know we couldn't have done anything."  
He melted into his mothers arms, letting her hold all his hurt and soothe it.   
He held on to her, even when he felt himself let go.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2- Harry Potter

**Chapter 2 - Harry Potter**

 

 

 

Privet drive was overrun with weeds. If aunt petunia saw this - she'd be furious. Harry smiled at the thought and how once, her anger seemed to be the thing that terrified him most.  Now, he didn't know how to put a label on his fear. Someday's it was sleeping, because the nightmares tore him into pieces. Someday's it was random strangers, who could be death eaters, out to get him and his friends. Someday's it was his own friends. Watching Hermione stare at her parents picture not able to contact them. Or Ron crying silently when he thought harry was asleep. Or just looking at Ginny.

 

Most days though, it was himself.

 

Every time he caught his reflection in the mirror- he thought his eyes were Voldemorts eyes. Red. And then he was covered in blood. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Snape - He'd killed them all.

Harry almost threw up.

 He had been banned from helping rebuild the castle because he kept having panic attacks. Professor McGonagall had found him passed out in the room of requirement. Apparently he'd been out cold for 4 hours. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now. He'd tried to stay at the burrow for a while but he couldn't bear to be around them when he felt like he was the reason for Fred-

Every time he looked at the Weasley's clock, he wanted to close his eyes and disappear. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley hadn't objected much when he said he'd go stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps she too felt that he had overstayed his welcome.

 

After a week of being locked up in his room doing nothing- The Malfoy's owl had given him a thorough awakening. Mrs. Malfoy had written to him asking him to testify at the git, Draco's hearing last week. He had agreed because if he was being honest - he owed Malfoy his life for not saying it was him when they had broken into the manor. And then Mrs. Malfoy for lying to Voldemort in the forest. The irony - That he owed his life to the Malfoy's, when they were the quarters for Voldemorts stay.

He laughed.

'I'm really loosing my mind.' He thought to himself. He'd left his room in the morning after he received Mrs. Malfoy's owl (informing him that the hearing had been scheduled at 7 Pm,) for a walk. Somehow He'd ended up at Privet Drive.  'Who holds a hearing so late?'  He wondered, kicking a few stones from his path. He opened the door with his wand. The house was preserved just the way they had left it - probably Lupin's doing. He opened the door to his cupboard, it was littered with cobwebs. It was funny how the place he used to dread was the most peaceful place now.

Everything about this day was funny- testifying for the Malfoys, private drive, ignoring Ginny's letters.

 

Ginny had been writing to him daily but harry hadn't even bothered to reply to her. He knew he didn't love her anymore - he didn't even know if he ever loved her or it was the fact that he could die anytime making him want any kind of affection. He knew he was hurting her but he just hated lying to her and she looked t him with so much hope it made him sick. He knew he had to break it off but he was looking for the right time. He also knew that was a bullshit excuse but he was done being golden boy.

He'd almost dozed of and woke up to a spider crawling on his nose. He smacked it off and with it fell his glasses. He cursed picking them up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He checked his watch.  _7:17_. Well Fuck. 

He stood up dusting himself and hit his head on the bottom of the stairs. "Ouch Fuck"  
Mrs. Malfoy had told him to be dressed well. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. 'Mrs. Malfoy' asking him 'to dress well'. Jesus. He was loosing his mind. He tried to wipe away the dust with a little water but it just made it worse. "Fuck. The one time i try to dress- it fucks up" he yelled to the empty house. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark jeans- the only clean clothes he had since he moved out of the burrow.   
'Oh well,' he shrugged and apparated right to in front of the Wizengamot Hall.   
Mrs. Malfoy was standing at the side, arms crossed. "Mr. potter. You are _late_." She eyed him head to toe and wrinkled her nose at his shirt. With a flick of her wand his shirt was clean again. "Come on Mr. Potter, you have kept us waiting long enough." She said and then walked into the hall while he passively followed behind her.  
Even though her husband was imprisoned and her son was on trial and the whole family was being subject to hate- she still carried herself like a queen. Head back, shoulders straight, chin forward- she emanated regalness. She reminded him somewhat of Professor McGonagall. 

The hall was filled with impatient chatter. As soon as he entered everyone fell silent. "Would you look at that-" Mrs. Malfoy muttered. He could hear the smirk in her voice. He sat down next to her and looked around the room. Everyone looked tired and irritated; even Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister- looked like he couldn't be bothered. "why would they hold the trial so late?" he whispered to Mrs. Malfoy as Kingsley called them all to order and was reciting some rules.  
"They hold late trials when they are certain the suspect will go to azkaban. They come in not wanting to listen to anything and tired. And when you're tired- the easiest decision is the fastest one- to charge with guilt."   
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.   
"Also gives the suspect more time in azkaban." she whispered, her voice catching.  
"Wait what? Draco was in azkaban? He hasn't been sentenced!"  
"Yes he hasn't. but he'd been detained there. they would be apparating him here any second now. " She said her eyes trained on the doors through which they would bring him in.   
As if on cue, Kingsley announced "Bring in the accused, Draco Malfoy, his crimes stated as being a death eater, attempted murder of Albus Dumbeldore, letting in death eaters into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy?"  

Draco had been head looking down smoothing his robes. He looked up ad threw his head back and barked out a mirthless laugh. Harry lost his breath.  
Draco's hair was completely disheveled and muddy, and no matter how much he tried to smooth them down, his robes were a mess, there were scratches at his neck- tiny beads of dried blood glittering int the lighting. Harry had memorized Draco's grey eyes down to the glittering silver specks in them but at the moment - they were dark storm clouds - almost black.  
If Draco hadn't laughed Harry would think he was dead.  
He was a Malfoy in his posture - lounging carelessly. But harry had never heard him sound this broken. Not even in their sixth year when he had been sobbing in the bathroom.   
  


Draco grinned at Kingsley, it gave harry goosebumps. 

"Guilty as charged minister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. All this angst is breaking my heart. I'll try posting every day or every other day from now. ^^  
> thank you for reading ^^ please comment what you think :D  
> you can follow me on twitter @illumina_Ree or on instagram @reenadshaik :D  
> lets be friends yall <3


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco

**Chapter 3 - Draco Malfoy**

 

All the stories about azkaban couldn't have prepared him for what he was facing. Sometimes he used to think that the stories were exaggerated, but after being held there he learned they were understated.   
But when the aurors came to collect him - he lay there in the corner of his cell, unmoving.   
He deserved this.    
"Merlin, has he been kissed?" The footsteps echoed in the cell. Fingers touched the wetness on his face. He flinched  
"Nah he's alive."   
"Come on, Malfoy - it wont take too long. They'll send you back soon enough." laughed one of them.   
  
 _They don't even know me. And yet they hate me so much. Whats the point of being free?  Nobody needs, or wants me there. I'm a burden to my mother, because if im free, there's other death eater who want me dead. So. What. Is. The. Point._  
  


I got up to my feet and almost fell down again. The man who laughed, caught him. "Come on kid we ain't got all day." 

They took him out on the rocks- "two of these dementors will be coming with us." one of the men said.   
"Damn these things give me the heebyjeebies."   
  


There was similar pulling sensation in his stomach and then they were in a dark room. But it was warmer.   
  
"The witness is late, Merlin's striped underpants." said someone. At this point Draco had a hard time focusing. the warmth was making him euphoric. He let out a strangled sound. 

A few moments later one of the tapped his shoulder- "Sit, Malfoy."  Draco looked up at him.  _Why is he nice to me?_  
"Your mother and I were at school together." He said softly. The man was tall and had short dark hair. He wore silver rimmed glasses and was handing him a piece of chocolate. He took the small piece, and nodded.   
"Thank you, Mr.-?"   
"Rossier."   
  
He then understood. This man must be a distant cousin, since his mother's mother was a Rossier before she was a black.   
  
Suddenly a loud voice boomed inside the chamber "Bring in the accused, Draco Malfoy,-"  

The other man laughed. "Well this'll be over fast eh- malfoy? Get to go back to yer father now."   
  
 _He would have to see his mother.  
_ _He was a disgrace to their family name.  
_ _These people didn't even care about him.  
_ _He would always be known as a death eater._  
  
He walked out with his head down trying to smooth his robes, but he was dragged out by two other men. They pushed him into the stand and he put out one foot so as to not fall. He couldnt bear to look up and see his mother. So he pretended as if he was fixing his robes as the minister read out his charges. 

"-his crimes stated as being a death eater, attempted murder of Albus Dumbeldore, letting in death eaters into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Draco almost laughed,  _As if becoming a death eater was a choice. As if he'd ever abandon his family. As if he wouldn't be killed is he said no._  
  
But now, all he wanted was to die. Didn't he?   
  
To just not exist. 

 

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
He looked up and couldn't help but laugh. He scared even himself. What did he have to say for himself? Nothing. Who even cared what he had to say? 

He looked up at the minister and smiled.   
  
"Guilty as charged. " 

 

The whole room fell silent. His father had tried to defend himself but Draco knew it was of no use.   
  
  


"I would like to refute some charges Minister." Called out a voice. 

Draco would know that voice in death. 

_Harry Potter. His arch nemesis. And of course the boy he was in love with since he was eleven._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and kinda filler type. But im not really okay. Im just going through a lot of stuff in my personal life and its just really hard for me to write atm.   
> ill still try to post a new chapter every other day.   
> Thank you for reading!   
> much love,  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry Potter

Chapter 4 - Harry Potter. 

 

_He's not even going to defend himself? Is this even Malfoy?_

He heard Mrs. Malfoy gasp.  Apparently even she wasn't expecting this. 

The whole room had fallen silent. 

 _Did Malfoy have a death wish?_    
  


"I would like to refute some charges Minister." He called out, Getting out of his seat. 

Malfoy jerked his head to look at him, the shock evident on his face. 

Harry walked down to the witness stand. He felt all eyes on him, but only one mattered. He tried his hardest not to look back at Malfoy. Something about the way the boy was looking at him just made it harder to maintain eye contact. He looked at Kingsley and then at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"I was captured by Fernier Greyback because of you know - Voldemort's, cursed name- and taken to the Malfoy Manor. Over there Draco, saw me and when Bellatrix asked if it was me- and Draco said it wasn't. If i'm even alive today - its because of him -you know she would've killed me of she knew it was me."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy- is that true?" Kingsley asked, his face puzzled. Even outside of Hogwarts, it was well know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were enemies. 

Draco was staring at Harry, with disbelieving eyes. He, nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. 

"And- on the day of Professor Dumbledore's death, He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore. He lowered his wand and was about to join our side- before Snape came and killed professor Dumbledore." 

The whole room was bursting with indignant chatter. Kingsley rubbed his temples, "Mr. Malfoy - is this true?" he asked, his voice strained. Harry knew, today, Malfoy would not be imprisoned. 

"One more thing-" He said raising his voice- "I wouldn't be here alive - once again if not for Mrs. Malfoy. In the forbidden forest. She lied to Voldemort himself. If she hadn't, he surely would've killed me." He took a deep breath. _"I owe my life to the Malfoys._ " He ended softly.

The whole room had fallen into deep silence.   
  
"It seems- this trial will take longer than we thought." Said Kingsley, taking a swig from his flask.  

 

The trail lasted for 4 hours and 37 minutes. Harry would know because the amount of times he dozed off was not even funny anymore. Narcissa Malfoy was given a special recognition from the ministry- for making sure 'the boy who lived' lived. Draco had been pardoned and was going to be detained to fill out some paperwork. Mr. Malfoy had gotten his sentence reduced due to the _courageous_ actions of is wife and son- and the fact that literally Voldemort was living at his house and he could do shit about that.  
He walked out of the hall with Mrs. Malfoy. "So- I guess its good bye now huh?" he said sheepishly. "Absolutely not, Mr. Potter. I expect you to have dinner with me and Draco sometime this week. I will send you an owl with a formal invitation of course." She smiled at him. "You are welcome at the manor anytime Mr.Potter." Mrs Malfoy had a beautiful smile. She looked exactly like Draco. It was hard to say no. "Sure Mrs. Malfoy, Thank you. But don't you think you should ask Draco? We're not exactly friends." He said smiling sheepishly. What was wrong with him?    
"Nonsense! You saved him from Azkaban. He will be grateful to receive you."   
"Ahh- yes..." He laughed nervously.   
  
"Mother stop charming him- the boy can hardly control his jaw from dropping." It seemed Malfoy was done with the work. He still looked haggard but there was something a little more alive in him. Harry self consciously smiled making sure to hold his lips together.   
If it were up to him, He'd drop his mouth again. Draco was gorgeous with his hair all messy.   
"Mother is half veela-" He said, after he gave his mother a peck on the cheek. He turned to harry, "You'd be a fool to try to resist her." He smirked. The git.

Harry didnt even know where the thought came from, But he wanted to kiss him.

Harry bloody Potter _wanted_ to _kiss_ , Draco Fucking Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5- Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 5- Draco Malfoy**

 

“Literally mother, you’re freaking out over nothing. He lives with the _Weasleys_.” Laughed Draco as he watched his mother flying around the house, making sure everything was in place for _Harry Potter_. Draco burst into a fit of giggles every time he thought of Harry Potter in the manor. His mother however, was thoroughly annoyed. “Draco please. I will not stand this childish behavior. We are the Malfoys- and the house is in dreadful condition.” Draco snorted as he fixed the cushions for what felt like the fortieth time. His mother was right – the house was in dreadful condition, since not too long ago – Lord freaking Voldemort was living here. They had various guests who didn’t have much consideration for cleanliness. The east wing of the manor was in ruins because of that dreadful snake, Nagini. Not like potter was going to the east wing today. He was limited to the dining hall and the visitor’s hall- both of which were in acceptable condition. He didn’t think Harry Potter would notice that the chandelier design was from three years ago or if the rugs were imported from Turkey or Spain or that the cutlery was Chinese antiques.  
“Do you think I should bring out the French plates? And maybe charm the light less golden so the paintings stand out? Hmmm and maybe dust this tapestry again and-“  
“Mother!” Draco held her for a minute. “He’s Harry Potter – he probably doesn’t care about this stuff. All he cares about is stuffing his face with pumpkin pie and quidditch.”  
“Oh dear! He likes Pumpkin Pie? Oh dear, I asked the elves to prepare rice pudding – I must have them change it at once.”  
Draco rolled his eyes- once she got into these moods – it was difficult to stop her.

Fortunately, in a few moments the clock chimed stating that it was 5 o clock. “Well, mother would you look at the time? Harry Potter is arriving in an hour.” He stated smiling at her.  
“Oh, dear oh dear. Okay – it’s okay – TINK!” The house elf appeared in a flash bowing her head slightly. “Switch the rice pudding to pumpkin pie!” Said mother charming the painting clean, “Yes mistress.”  
“Draco go get dressed – Please put on something presentable – if I see those Tommy Black jeans again I’m going to kill you myself.”

“Stay Gold, Mother!” He said laughing and waving to her.

He climbed up to his room and fell on his bed. Dressing up for Harry Potter. It was fourth year all over again. He laughed at how he’d spent a whole two weeks picking out a dress robe for the yule ball and how he’d come out to his mother right before it. A pang of hurt hit him as he remembered how Harry had come out of the tournament clutching Cedric Diggory’s dead body. How he’d made up his mind to at least be Harry’s friend the next year because what if he never got a chance to tell harry how important he was? Not that he would care, but still. How when Harry had said the dark lord was back – he’d believed him instantly because he’d known his father was acting strange for the past year. How he’d owled his mother instantly but recived no reply. How he’d reached home without any welcome and his mother made him promise not to step out of his room. How he’d been so terrified. How he was so terrified all summer. How he’d never be able to tell harry how he felt. How he’d never be able to tell anyone. How he’d stayed at Hogwarts for all the vacations. How his whole life fell apart in an instant.

“Draco! You aren’t Dressed ye- Darling are you okay?” He was surprised he hadn’t heard his mother coming. She touched his face and he was again taken aback by the wetness on his cheeks. He’d been crying? “I’m okay mother – I didn’t even realize” he said smiling and wiping his face with his handkerchief. “Draco,”  
“Really mother I’m really fine. Let me get dressed ill be down in a few minutes, okay?”  
“Okay.” She said getting of his bed. “I love you Draco. I love you so much. Always remember that – okay?”  
“I love you too mother. Ill be down in a few.”  
She smiled at him, shutting the door softly.

Draco picked out a black dress Robe with silver lining and studs and plum velvet raised coiling patterns all over the robe. He combed his hair and then ran his fingers through it leaving it messy. He’d recently gotten his ears pierced, on whim, while in the city (His mother had had a fit when he got back home.) He put on silver hoops. Draco loved his piercing, he was planning to get maybe a tongue piercing, but he definitely wanted more ear piercings.

He went down to the dining hall and hugged his mother from behind. “My son.” She said smiling but then caught site of his ears and wrinkled her nose. “Still your son mother.” He said laughing and hugging her back. “Why is this boy always late?” she huffed casting a heating charm on the dishes. She was in a beautiful blue gown and had her hair in an up do. It reminded him of all the balls they used to have. Not that anyone would want to come to the manor anymore. Except the ministry who apparently, loved to raid his house. “He’s Harry Potter, he probably has things to do and places to be.” He said smirking. “Or he’s chronically late for important stuff. You know he was late on our first day of school? Mcgona-”  
Tink appeared in front of them with a crack. “Master Harry Potter has arrived, Mistress.”

“I hope he dressed properly,” Draco smirked, as his mother shushed him. “Be courteous Draco!”    
“As always mother dearest. As always.”

In a few moments, Tink brought in a very confused looking harry potter. Draco never thought he’d ever get to see harry potter in jeans and a shirt but here they were.

They all just stared at each other his mother trying to digest the scene, harry looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him and Draco trying desperately not to laugh.

“Welcome to our humble home Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to have you.” His mother said, assuming the role of the hostess. A role she played wonderfully. “Umm thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I umm. I got you this” He thrusted a bouquet of flowers at her- narcissus flowers. She took a deep breath. They were her favorite, how he knew, I had no idea.  
“Umm- they signify new beginnings so like I – umm – Yea.”  
“They are beautiful Mr. Potter, Thank you.” She said smiling at him.

“Potter. Hello.” Draco said, giving him a nod.  
“Hello, Malfoy.”  
“Nice shirt. Maybe I should go change mother?” He said smirking.  
“Draco!” His mother chided.  
“Come Mr. Potter, lets have dinner.” She said leading him gracefully to the table. Harry however was anything but graceful almost tripping over her dress twice and knocking a vase, which was stopped in mid-air, by yours truly. In Harry Potter’s case- Thank merlin for magic.

They made small talk while they ate, harry explaining how he was the master of the black house and my mother reminiscing about her childhood memories with her cousins there. “You should come visit, Mrs. Malfoy – I’m sure Kreacher would be more than pleased to have a family member visit.”  
“Kreacher?”  
“Oh, he’s the house elf there.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been silent most of the dinner, except for smiling and giggling.

Harry cast him an annoyed look. “I’m sorry but we’ve spent 7 years hating each other but you’re in my house having dinner and inviting my mother to visit your place. I can’t- “He exploded into fit of laughter, setting his spoon down to hold his stomach. “I’m sorry – may I be excused?” He said in between laughing but he just couldn’t stop. His mother nodded, bewildered at his actions. Harry kept staring at him till he left his sight.  

Tink was waiting outside the door, ready to be called in, she squeaked in surprise seeing him, “Master Draco I was- just-“  
“ITS FINE- “He said giggling.  
“Is master… drunk? Tink served no wine. Should I get some medicine?”  
“No No I’m fine its just – Harry Potter.” He burst into giggles again.

After a few moments he’d gotten control of himself and slipped back into the dining room. Harry and his mother were laughing about something. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” He said sitting down and smiling softly at harry. It must be the first time he smiled at him to his face.  
“Honestly? You being nice is more uncomfortable.” He replied smirking. “You _being_ is uncomfortable but - I said nothing cause my mum would kill me if I did.” Draco retorted raising his arms.  
“Boys!” His mother chided them.

But there was something different about this. Something playful, not mean.

It confused him.

Harry laughed, and Draco was blown away, because Harry. Laughing.

Jesus.

 

Dinner was full of playful banter, which only confused Draco by the minute. After they were done, they all went into the visitor’s hall. Somehow Harry, and Narcissa had connected and were calling each other by their first names. Draco was content with just listening, but he was waiting for a private moment, so he could thank Harry for the trial, and ask why he did it. Didn’t he hate him?

As if reading his thoughts, his mother stood up, “Well boys I have some work to do, Draco, would you take mister potter to your room?” She said adjusting her dress and magicking the glasses of butterbeer on he coffee table.  
“Yes mother.” He replied, standing up.  
“Come on, Potter – I’m fulfilling your life’s wish.”  
“Hah! You wish, Malfoy.”

Oh yes. How he wished. There were butterflies in his stomach.

  
_I’m finally getting harry potter up to my room._

He’d imagined this scene so many different times, but never like this. In his imagination, they’d always been drunk- Because why else would harry agree to go up to his room?

His stomach twisted with every step and it seemed the butterflies in his stomach were not butterflies but a million cyclones.

His room was extremely plain – When Voldemort had arrived – his mom had thrown away all his action figures and posters and everything that made his room his. Now he had no energy to put it back. He found peace in the empty room. He found peace in not remembering who he was – because somedays he wasn’t even sure he was real.  

“I kind of expected to find some amazing blackmail material but its quite empty” Harry said, plopping down on his bed.

Harry Potter on his bed. Merlin’s Uncombed beard.

He gingerly sat on his sofa and looked up at harry.

For the first time today, he allowed himself to admire the boy. He was wearing some green button-down shirt and black trousers. His hair was still as unruly as ever. It never seemed to stay down. (Draco wanted to reach out and smooth it down.) The shirt bought out the green in his eyes and something about having him sit there in his room with his arms behind him and his whole body relaxed made Draco want to shove his tongue down the other boy’s throat. God.

“About – the trial-” he began.  
“What about it?”

“Why did you testify?”  
“Wow I was expecting a thank you or something.” Harry said, but he was smiling.  
“I am. Thankful, But- why? You- We hate each other.” He let out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t hate you, Draco.” He whispered.

Wait what?  


“Huh?”  
“I don’t hate you. I was there – the night with Dumbledore. You weren't going to kill him. You’re not that bad.”  
“I was! He would’ve killed my family if I didn’t. I would have!” He shrieked.  
“Draco. I was there don’t lie!”  
“I’m not. I’m-“ He froze.

Harry had leapt out of bed and was hugging him.

Harry Blood Potter was hugging him.

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Harry Potter

**Chapter 6 - Harry Potter.**

 

Harry knew without doubt, that he would kill for his family. In some ways, he had, for Ron, Hermione and all the people he considered family- who treated him like family. 

He knew Draco would've done the same. But he knew how unwilling the boy had been, that day in the tower, Harry had seen him lower his wand. Harry had seen him sobbing in the bathroom before. In some ways, Harry realized he and Draco might have been in the same situation, with Dumbledore directing harry's life and Voldemort directing Dracos.  

Maybe that's why he'd hugged him. 

He felt Draco freeze in his arms. The blond boy had stopped breathing. 

Harry slowly (unwillingly) let go of him, "Draco. I- I understand. Really." 

Draco breathed softly next to him, his head bent low. 

"Thank you."  
"For?"  
"Everything." he raised his head and gave an exasperated laugh. "Just Thank you. Especially for the trial. My mum- Thank you."   
"Its okay. I'm glad i did it." Harry smiled, at Draco, "So, does that make us friends now?"   
"You wish, potter."   
"I actually prefer, Harry."   
"Fat chance,  _Potter._  
"Call me Harry, Draco."   
"Call you, huh? Isn't this moving too fast?"   
"Merlin, Grow up."   
"I should grow up!? Me? The absurdity." Scoffed Draco, but he was laughing.

"Will your father hear about this?" Asked harry collapsing into a fit of giggles.   
"Nor from azkaban he wont." Draco replied, smiling, but his eyes were no longer shining. 

_Fuck. Think before you fucking speak Harry Fucking Potter. The boy who lived? More like the boy who posses no brains._   
_Merlin's Warty Backside._

"Draco. I'm sorry i didn't-"   
"I know potter- Its fine."   
"But listen - I'm"   
"Its totally fine Potter. Really- I'm not a pansy - or Pansy for that matter."   
"But please let me-"   
"Nope don't apologize- its fine."   
"Draco- Please, I'm" 

And then they were kissing. Harry's last brain cell couldn't really comprehend where that came from and thinking about what this meant in the moment was too much for one brain cell, I mean- come on. So, because he was the boy who doesn't think, he eased into the kiss, bringing his arms up to hold Draco's neck and pulled the beautiful boy towards him, more, crushing their noses together. Draco didn't realize how good he looked all fancied up. Harry wanted to eat him. God. 

after a bit (and an embarrassing moment where Draco tugged harry's hair, and he moaned right into his mouth like a weak 13 year old) Draco slowly eased out of the kiss and stared at harry with glassy eyes, looking somewhat drunk and a little blurry. Harry probably looked like a mess, flushed and glasses god knows where and his lips chaffed and swollen. oh well.   
  


"You talk way too much, _Harry_." Draco said, smirking and handing him his glasses. 

Harry blushed even more, if that was even possible.

_Earth please split open and end my suffering._

"Draco Malfoy, fuck you."  
"I know you want to babe."

"Literally you're a pain in the arse."  
"Literally, huh?" 

"Shut up, You suck."   
"Your tongue apparently." 

 

This boy was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update and that its short guys.  
> i was having a rough few weeks.   
> BUT IM FINALLY BACK ON TRACK AGAIN! <3

**Author's Note:**

> welllllll its my forst time posting a drarry fic here. i hope you like it! please leave comments and kudos! :D  
> you can follow me on twitter @illumina_Ree and on instagram @reenadshaik :D  
> i write poetry and stuff too :D  
> thank you for reading!  
> xoxo


End file.
